


Keeping You Close

by WhiteRosewithThorns



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosewithThorns/pseuds/WhiteRosewithThorns
Summary: "You want to keep me close to you, and here I am. I am not going to make the same mistake my mother did. I am staying by your side as your lover because that is what my heart desires."





	Keeping You Close

She was supposed to be sent away, but she never left the castle. When the night fell, she sneaked into the King's bedchamber while everyone else was deep asleep.

"You shouldn't be here," the King said.

"But I want to be," Lizzie replied. "You want it too. You want to keep me close. I am my mother's daughter and I know the King's heart." She went closer to him and said with determination, "I do love you, not as a King but as a man. My heart beats for you, not Tudor or anyone else. Let me stay, keep me close until you go off to battle."

Their faces touched and Lizzie realized that he is unlacing her gown. She didn't blush though she was a virgin. Her eyes burned with desire when her gown was slipped off her body. Shamelessly, she dropped the thin white garment and revealed her beautiful body.

Her lips touched his and their body intertwined. He held down her arms and impaled his manhood into her vaginal canal. She cried out in pain but had no desire for him to stop. He pulled her legs wider apart and thrust a few inches in further. She continued to groan painfully and her eyes filled with tears. However, she had no regret. She was his.

That was their first night together.

This is what I want, Lizzie thought to herself. I am not going to make the same mistake my mother made.

* * *

She stayed quietly in his quarters in secrecy. No one knew she was there. He brought her food and wine though she hated to wait for him. Day seemed so long.

When she was alone, she thought of her mother, the Woodville Queen.

She was a Lancastrian, but wedded a York King scandalously for one reason only, greed. Lizzie knew she was a disappointment to her mother for being a girl. The Woodville Queen promised the York King that she will give him a son. However, she failed him again and again. She never cared for her daughters, and handed them to servants and nurses. Lizzie felt unfair at first, and she resented her mother for neglecting her until she learned why.

She paced back and forth, dwelling on the dark secret of the past until the door opened.

He kissed her hungrily, stripping down her garments and exposing her breast. Lizzie groaned when he sucked on the tip of her breast and pinched the other one. He pushed her onto the bed and thrust into her. He moved roughly against her until he filled her womb with his seeds.

He rolled off her and placed his hand on her breasts.

"Beautiful," he said, stroking her breast. "Your breasts are firm. You will give me a healthy son."

"Did you like it?" She asked. "My milk?"

"There isn't any, for you are not with child yet," he said, rubbing her rosy nipple. "But I'm sure it's sweet."

"My mother never nursed me," Lizzie said. "But I will nurse our children. Make them all healthy and your line will not die out." She gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear, "Love, suck my breasts again. I want to know what it is like..." She sat up against the pillow and moved her red hair behind her, like a mother ready to nurse an infant.

She stroked his arms and shoulders as he took her nipple into his mouth.

"Shh...gentle...don't use your teeth," she cooed before he showered the same attention to her other breast.

* * *

Two days she spent the night with the King. Lizzie rubbed her belly and constantly thought if she were with child yet. The child wouldn't just be a York heir with pure York blood, but also the child of the man she loved. She thought about her mother again.

The Woodville Queen and her brother Anthony were inseparable. When the Woodville Queen returned to her parents' home penniless, Anthony was overjoyed to be reunited with his sister again. The joy turned into rage after seeing her with the York King. However, he remained loyal to her. The Woodville Queen's tenure as Queen of England was tumultuous. The sight of her daughters reminded her of her failure to give House of York a son. Soon, the King began to neglect her and the Woodville Queen found love and comfort in the arms of her brother, Anthony.

Lizzie saw them together.

She also saw Anthony by her mother's side when she gave birth to the long-waited heir in the sanctuary.

She also saw how Anthony placed the baby into her mother's arms. The first thing her mother did was to nurse the infant. The love she bestowed on this child was never bestowed on her daughters.

The child was named Edward. But Lizzie knew his real father.

The dark secret she withheld for so long.

But she didn't reveal it to anyone, not even to the King; it was their third night together. She lied on her stomach as he penetrated into her from behind. 

The Prince in the Tower was her brother, but not he King's nephew.

The Woodville Queen was vain as she was foolish. She sent her most beloved child to his doom while took her younger son into safety; and the younger son, Richard, was groomed under the care of the hateful Margaret Beaufort, the true murderer of the Prince in the Tower.

* * *

Lizzie went on to spend four more nights with the King. She had became a very experienced lover. She longed for these nights to continue but he had to face Tudor in the final battle. It was in his absence Lizzie noticed that she missed a course.

At last!

No, she would not marry Tudor, but she would marry the man she loves and the father of her child.

She would not be her mother.

On a horse, Lizzie rode into the battlefield. She found him in his tent.

The two embraced and shed their clothing. Naked, she rode him and pressed his palm against her flat belly. "I'm with child, love."

He was silent the rest of the night.

"Arthur, name him Arthur," he told her before she left.

* * *

But the winner of the final battle was Tudor. He seized the crown and Lizzie too. The sight of him filled Lizzie's heart with hatred. But she was also determined to protect the York heir in her womb. Tudor was even more foolish than her mother, the Woodville Queen. He locked Lizzie in a chamber and demanded her to give into him.

"I will only marry you if you can prove your fertility."

Lizzie acted like she was unwilling. Reluctantly, she stripped herself naked before him. She bent herself over and silently allowed Tudor to penetrate into her. After it was over, she hatefully slapped Tudor across the face and destroyed everything in the chamber.

It was an good act. Tudor and Margaret Beaufort believed that she was carrying the seed of Tudor.

Eight months later, Lizzie gave birth to a son. She named him Arthur, as his father had wanted. When the baby wailed, Lizzie placed her breast into his mouth and nourished him with her milk. The Woodville Queen took notice, but didn't say anything.

Holding her son, Lizzie silently determined to see him ascending the throne. Arthur was the true York heir. Those nights the King kept her close were the only time when she was truly happy.

 _Hidden and patience_ would be her real motto.


End file.
